1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to an inkpot limiting device and a multifunctional printer. The invention is especially related to an inkpot limiting device, which limits the position of an inkpot by magnetic attraction, and a multifunctional printer using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 are partial schematic views of a conventional multifunctional printer. Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, in order to make sure that ink droplet is not deposited around a nozzle to block the nozzle, an additional scraper 110, which moves relative to the nozzle, is disposed in a reciprocating printing device in the conventional multifunctional printer 100 to scrape off surplus ink from the nozzle.
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a carrier 120 is disposed on a shaft 130. A tolerance is needed for a structure design between a limiting structure 140 and a limiting portion 122 of the carrier 120 of the conventional multifunctional printer 100. Otherwise, the limiting portion 122 of the carrier 120 may be too close to the limiting structure 140, and excessive resistance may be generated when the carrier 120 conducts an axial motion along the shaft 130. However, due to the tolerance, when the scraper 110 is cleaning the nozzle, the scraper 110 may also cause the carrier 120 to rotate around the shaft 130 and be lifted at the same time. Consequently, the amount of interference between a tip and the scraper 110 is changed and cannot be kept at the originally designed value. Thus, when the scraper 110 is cleaning the nozzle, the wiping strength is affected, which may cause nozzle blockage.